In conventional systems, mobile gaming takes place in an anti-social manner. In this regard, while players experience joyful moments while playing games on their smartphones, they are unable to share and therefore fully receive emotional reward for these in-game moments and their corresponding achievements. While a game developer can implement a game-specific approach to capturing and sharing these moments, there is no system level feature that automatically enables sharing of engaging and interesting gameplay activity across all games that a user plays on a platform. Conversely, there is no feature that readily allows consumption or usage of these gameplay moments.
Some games may, through the use of a third party application, enable interesting moments to be shared across games, among multiple parties. However, each of the parties must have the third party application installed in order to share the information.
Some games may prompt a user to post text related information to a Facebook account or profile when certain achievements have been met. However, the posted information cannot be further consumed.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.